netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ogoleithus/Arcade
Brutal Fists Intro Cutscene (We are shown a panaromic view of the Chaos World. The whole realm is chaotic and abstract, color schemes consisting of black, purple, and some of it blue. Lots of floating platforms and pillars and stairs and every other type of architecture is everywhere.) -''Ogoleithus (v/o):'' "Welcome to my world. This is the Chaos World. A world where discord reigns. I am Ogoleithus." (We cut to Ogoleithus sitting in his throne.) -''Ogoleithus (v/o):'' "I am the demon of chaos. No, scratch that! The god of chaos! Or you know what, fuck it. I'm the demon god of chaos! How about that?" (Cut to a flashback of how the world changed, from the prehistoric eras, to the ancient eras, to the Renaissance and all the way to the present.) -''Ogoleithus (v/o):'' "I have lived all throughout centuries. My goal, if you actually give a rats ass about what I want to do, is bring ruin across the universe." (Cut back to Ogoleithus as he gets off of his throne.) -''Ogoleithus (v/o):'' "Most mortals are unaware of my presence, though some have found out about me and even worshipped me as well. My current servant is the Mad Alchemist named Edmund Gareth. However, I do fear he might backstab me." (Cut to a mugshot from the 1950s of Edmund Gareth.) -''Ogoleithus (v/o):'' "This asshole worships me yet he wants to play god, as in he's wanting to play me! What a stupid hypocrite. He is selfish beyond epic proportions. I cannot stomach the feeling that he might turn his back on me when he reaches his status as a god wannabe ruler of the world. Taking over the world is fine but trying to slap me in the face is BULLSHIT!" (The mugshot violently erupts and burns up, taking us back to Ogoleithus in the Chaos World. He is seen walking towards a portal that he summons which takes him to our world. As he goes around the world, everywhere he goes his presence causes vegetation to rot and decay and animals tend to fear him when he passes them.) -''Ogoleithus (v/o):'' "I just found out that he set up a fighting tournament called Brutal Fists. I might as well check it out and see what he is up to. If he conspires to replace me, which he wants to do all pre-existing gods, then I'll give that tea-drinking fucker a lesson he deserves." (Scene fades to black) -''Ogoleithus (v/o):'' "Death." Finals Cutscene (Scene takes place in the Brutal Fists arena, with Ogoleithus walking into the scene.) -''Referee:'' "Ladies and gentlemen! The finals is about to begin! Appearantly, we have the self-proclaimed demon god of chaos himself. Ogoleithus!" (Ogoleithus wraps one of his tentacles around the referee and holds him upside down, bringing him closer towards himself.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "Tell me where that bearded son of a bitch, Edmund Gareth, is right now!" -''Referee:'' "You'll have to fight his strongest fighter first before you get to him." -''Ogoleithus:'' "Fair enough then." (Ogoleithus feeds the referee to his stomach mouth, which chomps him up in whole.) -''Referee:'' "Wait, what the fuck are you... AAAAAAAAARRRRGH!" -''Ogoleithus:'' "Now where is that strongest fighter Edmund Gareth has in store?" (The Plasma Juggernaut arrives to the arena.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "So you must be the strongest fighter Edmund has to offer?" (The Plasma Juggernaut roars at Ogoleithus) -''Ogoleithus:'' "Big deal! You don't scare me! We're both in the same league! You're a monster and so am I!" Final Boss Cutscene (Ogoleithus defeats the Plasma Juggernaut and then a blackout happens. The lights go off and Ogoleithus is teleported to a chaotic arena that looks to be made of gold with floating platforms and pillars everywhere.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "Alright, if I were that backstabbing Brit, where would I be hiding here?" (Edmund Gareth, a.k.a. the "Mad Alchemist" greets him.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Hello, Ogoleithus. I see you have defeated the Plasma Juggernaut... WAIT A MINUTE!" -''Ogoleithus:'' "Didn't think I'd qualify for the tournament, did ya'?" -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Well I..." -''Ogoleithus:'' "Don't play dumb with me. I know what kind of idiot you are. I won't let you pass off as a god as you take over the world." -''Mad Alchemist:'' "So you're saying I can't rule the world?" -''Ogoleithus:'' "Well you can take over the world if you want but I don't like that you're trying to become a god yourself. I won't tolerate such blasphemy from my own worshipper... I guess you're no longer my devotee." -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Oh that's fine..." (Mad Alchemist rips out his business suit and begins to cover himself in purple flames.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "...because I'm going to bring this world to my knees! So goodbye, Ogoleithus!" -''Ogoleithus:'' "You know, ever since you've gained incredible powers, you've become an arrogant little cocksucker. Looks like I'll have to kill you, Edmund. I'm taking you to Hell with me!" Ending Cutscene (As Mad Alchemist is knocked down. Ogoleithus walks up to him.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "How's that for the so-called "Mad Alchemist"? You are such an epic fail." -''Mad Alchemist:'' "You know what, I take back trying to be god. I'll still take over the world without trying to pass for a godlike status." -''Ogoleithus:'' "You're not convincing me, you moron. You should've been dead a long time ago, but you couldn't die before given that you are immortal and shit." -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Please, spare my life, I'll still serve you as a devotee to your cause." -''Ogoleithus:'' "TOO LATE!!! The damage is done! So say goodbye to your little homunculi warriors that are in the process of creation and say goodbye to yourself!" (Ogoleithus curb stomps on Edmund, crushing his head into pieces.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "Only I can be god and take over at the same time." (Scene cuts to outer space. We get a shot of the planet Earth and 3 seconds later, a giant black portal pops up and out of it comes a black tentacle that begins to wrap itself around Earth. Cut to an apocalyptic scenario in New York City, where massive destruction is going on because of the tentacle.) -''Man:'' "What the hell's going on?" -''Woman:'' "I don't know." -''Policeman:'' "Looks like something straight out of a movie." (The Statue of Liberty's head start falling onto the streets, doing even more damage and killing those it runs over.) -''Ogoleithus (v/o):'' "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You damn right this is like something from a movie!" (Cut to the headless Statue of Liberty wrapped around in tentacles and in the sky appears Ogoleithus's face.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "Say hello to a new age of death and destruction, mortals! I am taking over the entire world, bitches! So kneel before me!" (Cut to another shot of New York City's destruction and a tentacle bursting out of the streets and grabbing a car to crush it. Cut to the man from above's first-person POV as he runs away from the carnage. Suddenly, more tentacles pop up and wrap around his arms. Then what looks like Ogoleithus's hand burst out from the ground in front of the man and rams ont him, causing blood to start splattering all over the screen til it's all covered in red. The scene fades from red to black with the man's scream being heard and then we cut to the Brutal Fists logo before cutting to the credits with a montage of characters from the game's roster showing off their signature moves as well as Sevendust's "Crucified" playing in the background.) Category:Character Subpages